


挚情叹息

by styx



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:17:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>科利奥兰纳斯和奥菲狄乌斯干了。韵文体的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	挚情叹息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never man sigh’d truer breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/97571) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



标题：挚情叹息（《Never man sigh’d truer breath》）  
  
原作：jibrailis  
  
翻译： **styx**  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/97571](97571)  
或：<http://jibrailis.livejournal.com/28672.html>  
  
衍生派别：莎士比亚《科利奥兰纳斯》（《Coriolanus》，又译《大将军寇流兰》等）  
  
配对：卡厄斯•马歇斯•科利奥兰纳斯/塔勒斯•奥菲狄乌斯  
  
等级：R  
  
摘要：科利奥兰纳斯和奥菲狄乌斯干了。韵文体的。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **挚情叹息**  
  
原著：jibrailis  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
我竟不知战争的赤潮  
可以逼迫出人马的天性  
又凭借着这一份天性变化出美酒般的甜蜜：  
母亲的美酒，那娇柔的果实累累的琼浆  
此刻我从你的嘴里畅饮，直至最后一滴。  
凭着你威武的臂膀和你结实的腿脚  
你已军临我出生的城市；  
我曾是一个罗马人，然而罗马堕落了，  
幻想着它们是人的野兽滋蔓横行  
口吐人言，心怀着人的汲汲欲望。  
实际上他们会捏造出最为丑怪的东西  
再用文明无害将它打扮。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
你的舌上横着荆棘。别提罗马了吧！  
我对罗马所欲求的一切已在这里。  
我用我的胳臂围住你的身体，  
我的爱就像是火炉里一块炽热的铁。  
我的雄心本对着不敬神明的罗马，  
呜呼，今夜我的眼睛却受了剑创。  
那许多人警卫伫立。我却只看见你。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
你的勇猛强悍非常。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
我的热血涌动得更形凶猛哩。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
塔勒斯•奥菲狄乌斯，我对伏尔斯人所怀有的那点儿爱  
都是由于你的缘故。  
我抛下我的剑与我的盾。  
走到你面前，我袒露胸怀。  
你可会接受我的拥抱  
确然的知晓，回报我的骄傲？  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
你的骄傲叫我惊叹不已。  
我完全有理由抚摸你滚烫的肌肤  
为那最古老的理由所锻烧的  
诗人称之为战争，而我称之为生活。  
你的生命包裹在你愈见亲密的气息里。  
你的亲吻当得上一军的呐喊。  
卡厄斯•马歇斯，把你的手再往下点儿。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
看我这里找见了什么？  
我的敌人一如我的妻子般温存。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
别提你那温柔、贞洁的妻子  
当你的手攥住我少年般的热切时。  
这里是安息；我们便是如此行事。  
你的手现在学会了伏尔斯人的手法。  
我是伏尔斯的将军。  
我命令你——啊！  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
命令？你难道不曾与我誓约为兄弟？  
我们难道不曾共饮过欢迎的和睦  
那伟大的战神玛尔斯也会对我们微笑嘉许？  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
不，不是玛尔斯，而是酒神巴克斯。我是玩笑话。  
你会叫五颜六色的世界化为灰色的驽马。  
只除了你的手，我的兄弟，动动你的手  
而我会随你而动，弯曲我酸痛的背脊  
喧斗的疼痛盘绕旋转，甜蜜的  
化为盛大的欢愉。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
瞧你反过来把我攥住，  
你对于我第一波侵犯的反击  
如果那样一件事可以被称之作侵犯的话；  
我宁愿称它作一次城市的洗劫  
我于我每夜的漫游中编织  
却从未指望亲眼看着它实现的。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
肉体有着精神无法品尝的乐事。  
来吧，我的兄弟，来到我的两腿之间。  
或者，如果你愿意的话，抬起它们。  
你的肩膀熟于承担重负。  
现在你已好好的将我切切实实的掠夺。  
你在我体内涨大。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
算起人数；在我之前有多少？  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
一个。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
我要阉了他。  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
你的嫉妒造就了更狂猛的交欢。  
我被狠狠贯穿，因此明日里  
伏尔斯人会转动眼睛，问  
为什么他们的将军走动得如此缓慢。  
我会当面明白了当的回答他们：  
城市的夺取者夺占了我。  
  
科利奥兰纳斯：  
啊！  
  
奥菲狄乌斯：  
伴着你凶猛的呼喊，你这般快便泄了？  
没关系；夜尚浅。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
